bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanmā Same
| birthday = March 5 | gender = Male | height = 185 cm | weight = 64 kg | affiliation = | occupation = 4th Seat of | team = | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = HQ | relatives = None | education = | shikai = Shuryō Rōtasu Same | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = | english voice = Jason Liebrecht | spanish voice = }} Hanmā Same (ハンマー鮫, Japanese lit. for "Hammer Shark") is a member of Q.S.P.P and works under Hikari Raiotto and Xiamik. He is a seated within the of the . He also happens to work as an assassin with Xi, Hikari Raiotto, and Xiamik. His first priority is his occupation as an Assassin, and believes its much more important then a group of that get no action whatsoever. Appearance Hanmā is roughly around six feet tall, and has dark orange hair. His bangs, a trade mark within his family, are a much lighter spectral color then the rest of his body. He seems to have the blood of an Asian, as well as an American, making him one of the few members of Q.S.P.P to be of another ethnicity then Japanese. He also tends to wear an eye-patch over his right eye, and his left eye is green. It is proven that he doesn't have a wound, or a missing eye, but he just chooses to wear it for unknown reasons. Hanmā originally wears every day clothing. However, when he tends to act on the will of the , he wears a special eye patch over his right eye that has the roman numeral VIII on it, representing the . He also tends to carry around a various amount of his Assassin equipment, hoping to use them in battle or to aid him in every day problems. He wears a solid silver and iron pauldron on his right shoulder, and has the Q.S.P.P symbol on it. On both his left and right fore arms are two silver gauntlets that contain poison darts and hidden blades. It his requested attire, and makes him the only non-captain to stray from the original attire of the . Though Hanmā is a member of the in the , he considers himself an Assassin of Q.S.P.P before that. He usually wears his normal attire, but when he is required to assassinate a target, or preform missions under the name of Xiamik and Hikari Raiotto, he wears Assassin robes. These robes, like the others, all contain items that can aid him in battle and on his missions. His, being as he is the right hand man of Xiamik and the apprentice of Hikari Raiotto, are special. They are much more fancier and expensive, and show his rank amongst the Assassins (much like how the Haori for a Captain). It is also made of material that acts in a similar form to a bullet proof vest, but is much more accurate and resistant. It also contains material that can deflect swords, and other sharp objects, much like chain mail. It was created to conceal the wearer, and protect them from extremely fatal attacks. Personality Trivia *Hanmā's appearance is a combination of an Assassin recruit (from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood & Assassin's Creed Revelation) and Lavi (from D.Gray-Man) *Even though his attitude is a little farfetched it is based off of somebody I know in real life, and happens to like the quote Got It Memorized, which is used by Axel (from Kingdom Hearts)